Frisky Mob
The Frisky Mob was started by Young Ones females and some wild males in 1999. Jubulani was dominant females for many years. After the death of the wild male, Jubulani joined up with a Young Ones male. After the death of Jubulani, her daughter Frascati was dominant for a few years. After Frascati's death, Bootle took the position of dominant female and is still dominant female to this day. After Bootle became dominant female, a wild male joined the group to take the dominant male position, but he soon died and a Drie Doring male named Gazebo is dominant male to this day. In February of 2010 Bootle died and her daughter Quaver took dominance of the group. At one point, Frisky had the most members in a mob, over 50, ever recorded in the Kalahari Meerkat Project, even more than the more-commonly known Whiskers. Alpha Pair The female dominance was taken by Jubulani though Igraine was the oldest of the females so the position of dominant female should have been hers. She might have been dominant in Hobo which they formed a while before Frisky with some unknown wild males in a small territory. Igraine lost dominance in Young Ones to Morgause and again lost dominance in Frisky as well to Jubulani her niece. Jubulani lost dominance a couple of times but regained it. Jubulani was the dominant female of Frisky since 1999 with a wild dominant male. After the wild male died, a Young Ones male emigrated into the group taking dominance. Jubulani died in 2004 and her daughter Frascati took over her position as dominant female. A wild male became the dominant male at that time. Frascati died and her daughter Bootle took over as dominant female. Her son Fable left the group to join Rascals where he too became dominant. After most of the males from Frisky left, a single Drie Doring male named Gazebo joined Frisky and became the dominant male. Bootle was dominant female from April 2007 and sadly died in February 2010. She was dominant for three years. Her daughter Quaver became the new the dominant female. Members as of March 2010 Gazebo (VDM102) (Dominant male) Quaver (VFF138) (Dominant female) Bramely (VFM127) Crochet (VFF137) Black Jack (VFM142) Athena (VFF144) Phoenix (VFM145) Zoltan (VFM146) Kuna Yala (VFF150) Tepezcuintle (VFF151) Pachamanca (VFF152) Merlot (VFF153) Cabernet (VFM154) Shiraz (VFF156) Muscat (VFF157) Banter (VFF158) Mofo (VFM159) Willis (VFM161) Fedotenko (VFM162) Malkin (VFM163) Talbot (VFM164) Fleury (VFF165) Gonchar (VFM166) Groups that Frisky helped to form Jabberwocky was formed in 1999 from wild males and three Frisky female after the males left, the group was down to Igraine, with two sub adults and four pups the group was no longer studied. Nomads was formed by 2 Elveera Females and a Zappa Female the three were not followed until they reappear with 9 offspring and a Frisky and Drie Doring Male in 2005. The group had bloody battle with wild group and in 2006 succumbed to a disease. Pharside was formed by five Young Ones females and ten Frisky males. Soon all but two males remained, after that the two males were found beaten up. The females were seen with a wild male but they were not followed. Umbongo was formed by Young Ones females and a few tag along pups and two frisky males. After several dominance changes due to predation, the group rapidly dwindled due to disease, and was lost. Kung Fu was formed by two wild males, two whiskers males, two commandos females and a Frisky. The Frisky male Clinton Baptiste became dominant male but in April 2008 Clinton Baptiste disappeared and a whiskers male took dominant male. The Kung Fu group are still existing today. Category:Meerkat Mobs